


Needy Little Thing

by driventoraulinsanity (DarkDreamsOfHannigram)



Series: Frederick's Hidden Desires: Chilton/Reader [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Lingerie, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Phone Sex, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/driventoraulinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick gets what's coming to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> More Chilton/Reader! He's been asking for this for a long time, hehe.

Frederick picked up the phone on the sixth ring. He still had a landline, which you considered quaint. He usually picked up faster than that if he saw it was you calling, so you surmised that he'd been otherwise preoccupied.

When he does, his voice sounds heavy, and he's minutely out of breath.

"What have you been doing?" you chide.

"What you told me to do..."

"Every night this week? And I've caught you in the middle of it...?"

"Yes," he answers eagerly. "Every night. And I just managed to use the biggest one for the first time."

"Very good, Frederick. You think you're almost ready for me? Ready to take what you really need?"

"Yes, I'm going crazy thinking about it. I've thought about it constantly since you first said..."

"Have you obeyed the rules?"

You'd provided him with a set of three plugs, each larger than the last, and told him he wasn't allowed to touch himself unless he had one inside of him. This encouraged him to use them of course, since you were well aware that Chilton pleasured himself frequently.

"I wouldn't dare do anything else."

"So good for me aren't you? Well, keep going. I want to hear you."

You knew he'd worked himself up quite a bit by the anticipation of being able to get some relief. He put the phone on speaker, and you could easily hear him, stroking himself and gasping. It was over very fast.

When he finally manages to speak again, he says, "I've been so well behaved. When do I get my reward?"

You laugh, never failing to be amazed by how naughty he is.

"On Friday, I want you to wear your black stockings under your suit trousers. When you get home, you take the plug again. You're not permitted to be wearing anything else when I get there. Understand?"

"Mmm-hmm," he says, starting to fantasize again.

You hang up, and start thinking about what you'd have to bring with you that night.

. . . . .

Wondering how worked up Frederick would be, you stride confidently up to his door. When he answers it, you get your answer immediately.

He had done exactly as you told him; he's wearing only the black stay-up stockings you'd gotten him, and nothing else. Fully aroused, his large, thick cock a graceful curve. Once inside, you circle around him, whistling low.

"Very good, Frederick. Now, take this bag into the bedroom and unpack the contents onto the dresser."

You can tell he's nervous as he does as he's told. You'd packed plenty of lube, of course. There was a harness, and then...he pulls out the object that would attach to it, his eyes wide.

"Are you sure... I mean...isn't it kind of...?"

" _Big?_ Yes, but you can take it. I absolutely know you can. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You know that, right?"

He swallows hard, and nods.

"This will give you pleasure. Just as submitting to me does. You won't be able to stop thinking about it. When you're at work, your thoughts will turn to this, and a blush will rise to your face."

His breath hitches, and you see his cock twitch.

"Now," you say seductively, and authoritatively, "undress me and make me ready to take you."

Slowly, he unbuttons your dress, taking care to not let it fall. He moans when he sees how little you are wearing under it, only a lacy black bra. He tries to press his lips to your thighs, but you laugh and push him off.

"Not now, you needy little thing."

Picking up the large, blue silicone attachment, you put it through the holster of the harness. You hand it to him, and he fastens it behind your hips.

Standing in front of him, now seated at the edge of the bed, you run your fingers through his hair, and caress his cheek so gently.

You bring the head of the thing to his lips, and say in a low voice: "Suck."

He tentatively opens his mouth, and you push inside; not deep enough to choke him, but enough to show you meant business. Your fingers tighten in his hair, and his eyes roll back as the arousal of the situation hits him full force. You withdraw and advance slowly, letting him adjust to the new sensations. Soon he is taking the object amazingly far, much more than you would've believed possible for a first attempt.

"Very, very good, Frederick. You look so pretty like this."

"Mmmmm," he replies, and you can't suppress a small laugh.

"You are enjoying yourself so much. Are you imagining me fucking you?"

A more emphatic _MMMM!_ follows. Glancing down, you see his cock surging and leaking. You lean down, purring into his ear:

"Such a lovely little cockslut. I'm going to have so much fun with you."

He is practically unconscious with desire at this moment. You knew he was submissive before, but this treatment and the way you are talking to him had Chilton on overload.

Grasping his shoulders, you pull out of his mouth. Without even giving him an instruction, he gets up on unsteady legs and reclines on the bed on his back. His movements are deliberate and reverential: he doesn't take his eyes off of what would soon be inside of him.

You kneel between his legs as he spreads them wide for you, so eagerly. You massage his thighs, and start rocking the plug out of him. Just when he thinks you're going to take it out completely, you let it go and watch it slide back in. He groans in a combination of pleasure and frustration as it settles back against his prostate.

"Please...I need you," he whines.

Smiling, you finally take it out all the way. You were waiting for him beg. He grasps the sheets and gasps when it's finally removed. He's so open, receptive, and needy right now; his hair is sticking to his forehead. His lips are red and swollen from him biting them.

"You're beautiful like this, Frederick. This is your true self. So glad I could bring it out."

You place the head of the phallus against his entrance, stroking his legs to help him relax.

"Are you ready?"

He nods firmly, unable to speak.

When you finally press inside, only a little at first, he lets out a sound of pure bliss. You can tell he wants more from the way he's moving his hips. Slowly, with great care, you slide all the way in, and rest as you let him adjust. He's concentrating on his breathing, trying not to hyperventilate.

"You're doing so well. Keep doing just that."

You pull almost all the way out and slide in again. He doesn't pass out, despite the fact that he's blushing furiously. Again, and again; you establish a deliberate, slow rhythm that has him gripping the sheets. A few discernible words fall from his open lips, _yes_ and _more_ and _harder_.

You haven't touched him and he hasn't tried to touch himself, either. He's too preoccupied with being taken, fucked like he's dreamed of every single night since it became a real possibility.

But he's leaking precum, so much that the head of his cock is wet against his belly. As you begin to watch this in fascination, he starts to cry out.

"I'm...uh, oh god..." and then he's arching his back, drenching his abdomen and striping his chest, thick and copious. Each thrust into him brings more, until he's totally drained.

You slow, and finally stop, pulling out of him by degrees. He's breathing hard, and staring up at you, like he can't believe this is real. Smiling at him, you take off the strap-on and set it aside.

Sitting next to him, you let him put his head in your lap, and stroke his hair.

"You're doing okay? You seem a bit lost, Frederick."

He emerges out of his reverie, and his eyes come into focus.

"It was...indescribable. I want to make you feel that good. I will."

"Later. I think you need to rest for now."

He relaxes against you, closing his eyes, no doubt planning on what he could do to fulfill his promise.


End file.
